From an Assassin to a Knight
by Tempest2004
Summary: Devon send's Michael and Kitt to pick up a mysterious woman. They arrive home to find that she is a new member of FLAG, but she has a dark secret that threaten's her place at FLAG. Introduction for Melanara and Katt. First KR fic. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Michael and Kitt belong to Glen A. Larson and Company, I own Melanara and Katt. I'm just borrowing Michael and Kitt.  
  
Summary: I wrote this as I was writing another fic for another show. Which will always, in my eyes at least, play second fiddle to Knight Rider. A sequel in the work's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael walked in to a bar and looked, then held up his communicator with Kitt.  
  
"Devon said she would be here and wearing a tan over shirt, a black shirt and black jeans. Is she here?" he asked, the AI scanned the building, then spoke.  
  
"In the far corner,the back table and Michael becareful, he didn't know if she was dangerous or not." he said, Michael grinned.  
  
"Aren't I always? Don't answer that, Kitt."he added quickly, knowing only too well how many times he'd promised that and not done it.  
  
"Miss Raya?"he asked sitting down at the above mentioned table, the woman nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Michael Knight?"she asked, now he nodded.  
  
"Devon Miles sent me to get you, will you follow me, please?" he asked, she nodded and stood up, this was the first time Michael had ever seen her in full-light, before he had gotten the vague idea she was pretty, but not this! Her eyes were blue with a bit of black surrounding the middle, her red hair was loose and hung to her shoulder's, the tan overshirt she wore was a compliment to her figure which was for all intent's and purpose's, perfect, her arm's seemed well muscled, she wore a necklace with a silver chain and Rose Quartz stone hanging on it and a silver ring on her little finger. She held her head high and walked, no strutted, out the door toward's Kitt.  
  
"How did you know he is my car?" Michael asked. She grinned.  
  
"Mr. Miles described him to me. Hello,Kitt,nice to meet you."  
  
The AI's scanner came alight.  
  
"Hello. I don't suppose you would be inclined to tell us why Devon want's you at the estate, would you?"he asked curiously, she laughed.  
  
"No, not particularly, Kitt. Devon told me not to."she asked. Michael nodded. Kitt and Melanara were soon chatting along together nicely, when they got to the estate.  
  
Devon greeted them.  
  
"Ah, I see you've met the newest member of FLAG. Melanara, Katt is right this way. She has been programmed exactly like Kitt, only she's female and more like you. Sarcastic and not so even tempered."he said, Michael and Kitt had both been shocked when Devon, so casually mentioned she was the newest addition to FLAG team, that had, almost always anyway, been Michael,Kitt,Bonnie and Devon.  
  
"Wait, she's going to be working with us?!?"he demanded. Devon shook his head.  
  
"No, she will be working on her own cases and only on special cases will you both be working together." he said and smiled that smiled he knew irritated Michael so much, Melanara suddenly yelled.  
  
"Devon, a little help over here?!?" she yelled, dodging a shot of Katt's laser.  
  
"Now wait one minute, you hunk of tin! I'm your partner, you scrape heap!" she said, then back-flipped over the car.  
  
"Then why are you insulting me?" the car demanded, stopping a minute.  
  
Melanara breathed heavily, a little tired from the trip and this certainly wasn't helping anything.  
  
"Because when I get angry, I insult people,or talking tin can's in this case." she yelled, the fight soon deteriorated in to a verbal fight,in which both partner's were equally strong in. The more silly the insult's, the more Melanara lost her composure, when she finally,after an especially silly comment from Katt, collapsed laughing.  
  
"I haven't a had a fight like that in years!" she said, wiping her eyes. The car inched forward.  
  
Melanara saw that as an invitation and sat on the hood, still chuckling.  
  
"Oh, is that why you insulted me in the first place?"  
  
Melanara leaned back.  
  
"You started it, tin can."she said fondly patting the hood. Michael,Devon and if Kitt could, blinked. It had taken five years for Michael and Kitt to establish that kind of connection, apparently it only took a good fight for Melanara and Katt to establish that connection.  
  
Michael shook off the surprise.  
  
"So where did you come up with name, Katt?" he asked. Melanara shrugged.  
  
"Actually it was Devon's idea. It stand's for Knight Associates Two Thousand. We didn't quite want another car more advanced than Kitt, so we decided to make them equal," she said, looking fondly at the car. "Besides,Knight Industries Two Thousand was already taken, Knight Partners Two Thousand didn't sound quite right, so we figured Associates would do just as well." she said. Michael nodded. He could see how the choice had been difficult to make, but he had another question in the work's of his complicated mind.  
  
"Why do you want to join FLAG?" he asked, she winced.  
  
"How did I know....." she muttered, then answered his question "I did quite a few thing's I'm not proud of Michael. I was a very bad person, I did thing's I wouldn't even think of doing now." she said and hopped off the hood of Katt. The silence that followed as she looked out into the night was oppressive.  
  
Finally Katt, in a small voice asked the question they all were thinking.  
  
"What thing's?" she asked, in a very small voice. Melanara sighed, not wanting to drive her new friend's, especially Katt, away.  
  
"I was an assassin and not that long ago,I only stopped last year, when I met Devon, he saw right through my innocent facade. He told me about FLAG and with my skill's what I could do for them, he convinced me to give it up, after the last couple month's I finished my contract's and Devon sent you to go get me, Michael. Unfortunately, not all my former employer's were happy about my decision to quit. I think one is still trying to kill me, I have avoided other assassin's before and I can do it again. Please, Katt, Michael, Kitt, don't think I'm evil because of what I did. I am who I am, I never enjoyed, it was mostly for the thrill and the bills. I had no choice. Please, just don't judge me before you know me." she said, Katt came up behind her.  
  
"I, at least, would never turn my back on you. Melanara, please believe me." she said ,Melanara smiled. Michael took a deep breath.  
  
"I can speak for myself only, but no I won't." he said, Melanara turned to Kitt.  
  
"Kitt?" her voice almost cracking, the car came up next to Katt.  
  
"I'm here too." he said, Devon smiled. Bonnie already knew and approved. FLAG was behind their newest member, things were going to be fine. Suddenly a crash sounded through the garage, the three paneled window shattered as a bullet rushed in, Devon ducked, as did Michael, but it hit Melanara full in the chest knocking her backward's, Katt growled, but went over and protected her driver, Melanara got up and flashed a quick, grim smile at Devon.  
  
"Bullet-proof vest. Come on, Katt. The more time we waste the farther he get's." she said and slid in the car after Katt popped the door open and sped off, they heard a crash and a faint scream. They all rushed out to see Melanara kneeling next to the body of her attacker, Katt was a few feet away, not saying anything, but trembling slightly, as was Melanara. Devon came over to her, looked at the body then at Melanara and sighed. Michael looked at the body and turned to Kitt.  
  
"Kitt?" he asked,faintly.  
  
"No, he's dead,Michael." the Trans Am said, Melanara started rocking back and forth. Katt crept forward, she stopped when her prow touched the woman.  
  
"I-I-I killed him, Devon. I tackled him, and he started to fight and old instinct's, that I thought I got rid of, kicked in and I snapped his neck." she said, then silently started to sob, Katt backed up, then moved up next to her and popped the door, she slowly climbed in, as soon as she was secure, Katt revved the engine and headed to beach. All three of them stood silently, watching as she got out of the car and sat in front of it, in the sand. The three left the body and sent a few people to take care of it. Kitt asked what they were all thinking.  
  
"Now what, Devon?" he asked, he sighed.  
  
"We wait, Kitt. We wait.........  
  
"Melanara?" Katt asked tentatively after a long silence between the two, Melanara got up and walked in to the surf. Katt rolled up behind her ,fearing what she might do. Melanara smiled, a bland, tinged with sadness smile.  
  
"I'm not going to kill myself, Katt. I'm just going for a swim, go back to the estate, I'll call you when I'm done." she said as she took off her overshirt and laid it out on the sand well away from the surf, placed her necklace, comlink and ring on it and dived into the ocean. Katt understood and left. When she got back to the estate, Devon was waiting.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, his tone not cold and disapproving, just compassionate and comforting. Katt sighed.  
  
"Swimming, I know her, even though we met only a couple hours ago, she found us and would never leave us. She won't, she just can't." Katt said. Devon nodded..............  
  
Melanara swam underwater for as long as she could, then she came up for air. She treaded water for a moment and looked toward's the east, where the beach was and then to the west where the sun was setting, she looked up a minute and saw the first star out, she sighed. What have I done? She thought as she swam underwater toward's the beach, I promised Devon I wouldn't kill again,and what did I do,kill my attacker in a moment of indecision! She agonized as she came up for air,before diving underwater again. It really isn't your fault,you know, it was your instinct's, a small voice said in her churning mind. Because I was an assassin for 11 years! She replied, she reached shallower water and started to dog paddle to the shore. You always will be an assassin, Melanara, you can't fight what you already know and can do, why do you think Devon asked you to become a FLAG agent?!? That annoying little voice demanded, then answered it's own question. Because he trust's you! That's why! Stop sulking and do what need's to be done! Remember, you are who you are and no one can change that, no one. It said, Melanara was forced to agree. Fine, I'll call Katt, she said silently, she could see, in her mind, the head that went along with the, voice nod in satisfaction. She walked onto the beach and picked up her comlink.  
  
"Katt? Come and get me please? And bring a dry change of clothes, it's a little cold out here. Have Bonnie get them please." she said.  
  
"All right, Melanara. Are you okay?" she asked. Melanara smiled knowing Katt could see her.  
  
"For the first time in 11 years, I'm okay, Katt. Just come and get me. I'm freezing out here."she said laughing.............  
  
Melanara changed clothes in Katt as she drove up to the mansion. She faced her new found friend's. When Devon open his mouth to speak, she held up her hand.  
  
"Please, just let me speak. I am assassin, I alway's have been and alway's will be, nothing can change that, not even doing good here at FLAG. But if you want me to stay,I will try to.....Curb my instinct's in the future, if you will help me, Katt." she said, smiling. The AI answered promptly.  
  
"Of course, Melanara. Alway's." she said, Melanara smiled. Devon then spoke.  
  
"Perfect it's all settled now. Melanara, try to sleep." he said, Melanara nodded. Feeling extremely tired and happy, she climbed in Katt, not even willing to try to make to her room, when a seat in her partner served just as well. Devon watched as she climbed in and laid down to sleep with a small smile playing on his face.  
  
Melanara, just before she fell asleep, sighed contentedly. For the first time in 11 years, she was happy, warm and, most of all, safe. No matter what happened in the years to come she knew, her friend's, no family would alway's be there to help her.  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
